Talk:References
Still Needed - Halo 3 Here's a list for the Halo 3 reference stuff that's still needed. By naming them ahead of time we can ensure that we cover them all and have a single naming convention in-place. Eventually, the Character entries will need to break off onto their own pages though. (Perhaps the weapons too?) For example there's several brute variants, while some are "color only" variants, the "specialist" brutes have notable differences in form. PLEASE EDIT THIS LIST.. add what you like, and Strikeout those that have been added to the Reference Page. Discuss removals though please, and announce if you move stuff around. I recognize that the Brutes currently have a contested naming convention, please don't do that here. Let's keep it simple until we "get there". When it's time to be posted, if there's a problem, we'll start comparing sources until we agree. (update May 23,2008) - Made each entry it's own heading so it could be linked to directly (like was already set-up for most of the Pep File section). Then I went through and added links between each PDO file and each Reference pic Entry (ie- on both pages), and then made a table to put the entries into, so it wasn't such a long stack of images... I'm betting there's a cleaner way to make a column than that, but I don't know how to do it. I also gave it the subtle background colors, to help readers visually see when they've reached the end of a section. The new organization and crosslinks may help encourage folks to do the remaining pep files, or remaining reference pics, because both lists are plain to see now. (except in the weapons section of the Pep files where the weapons are lumped into two groups, instead of being individually linked.) --Deadguy71 21:05, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Weapons UNSC Weapons *Assault Rifle *Battle Rifle *Flamethrower *Magnum *Rocket Launcher *Shotgun *Sniper Rifle *Missile Pod *Missle Pod Turret *Heavy Machine Gun (Turret) Covenant Weapons *Beam Rifle *Brute Mauler *Brute Shot *Brute Spiker *Carbine *Energy Sword *Fuel Rod Gun *Gravity Hammer *Needler *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle (brute and regular?) *Plasma Cannon (with turret) *ENERGY STAVE <--Moved to HALO 2 section, per Halopedia, that's the only place it occurs. Grenades & Multiplayer Objectives *Flame Grenade *Plasma Grenade *Spike Grenade *Oddball Skull *Bomb *Flag (Red & Blue) Equipment *Portable Gravity Lift (deployed and undeployed) *Deployable Cover (dep. and undep.) *Automated Turret (dep. and undep.) *Power Drain (dep. and undep.) *Trip Mine (dep. and undep.) *Radar Jammer (dep. and undep.) *Flare (dep. and undep.) *Regenerator (dep. and undep.) *Cloaking (dep. and undep.) Characters Humans *Spartan, Mark VI Mjolnir Armor *Spartan, Mark VI Mjolnir UnderArmor *Spartan, Close Quarters Battle (CQB) Permutation *Spartan, Extra Vehicular Armor (EVA) Permutation *Spartan, Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) Permutation *Spartan, Hayabusa Permutation *Spartan, Rogue Permutation *Spartan, Mark V Helmet Permutation *Spartan, Scout Permutation <--file missing? *Spartan, Security Permutation *Spartan, Security Shoulder *Spartan, Orbital Drop Shock Troop (ODST) Helmet *Spartan, Recon Permutation *Grey Naval Officer Uniform (Miranda Keyes, only on "Crows Nest", first part of level) *Marine, Basic *Marine, Yellow visor Variant Helmet *Marine, Injured Variants *Marine, Pilot <-- "Navy pilot" is a marine with chest/helmet perms *Orbital Drop Shock Trooper (ODST) *Section Officers *Traxus Workers Covenant *Grunts (variants are different models, or merely colors?) *Jackal, Beam Rifle variant *Jackal *Drones *Brute, Infantry *Brute, Bodyguard (specialist) *Brute, Jump Pack (specialist) *Brute, Stalker (specialist) *Brute, Captains *Brute, Chieftains (red and gold variant) *Prophet (cutscenes only?) *Elite, Arbiter *Elite, Combat Armor Permutation *Elite, Assault Armor Permutation *Elite, Flight Armor Permutation *Elite, Commando Armor Permutation *Elite, Ascetic Armor Permutation *Elite, Players 3 and 4 in Campaign *Hunter Flood *Infection Form (popcorn flood) *Brute- Infected *Elite- Infected *Marine - Infected *Carrier *Pure form - Stalker *Pure form - Ranged *Pure form - Tank Vehicles and Set Pieces Human *Warthog w/ Plasma Turret & Machine Gun *Warthog, Troop Carrier Variant *Mongoose *Scorpian Tank *Hornet *Elephant *Pelican Dropship (larger ships are not in our scope) Covenant *Ghost *Wraith *Wraith - Anti-Air *Phantom Dropship *Brute Chopper *Brute Prowler (larger ships are not in our scope) Sets & Pieces *Downed Pelican <-- I'm about to do this one next *Crows Nest - Command Deck *Various Crates *Various Computer Terminals Wowsah Wow, nice job with this! I'm uploading a BUNCH of stuff right now, will have 39 decent refpacks ready to go in a bit. Vrogy 22:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Very nice Vrogy.. That was a lot of packs you put up. -Deadguy71 12:55, 23 May 2008 (UTC) To make it easier You want me to update the page with your stuff? How about you drop the entry right in here, following the format used originally. and I'll set-up the crosslinks and determine a place to put it. -for Example leave this for me: And I'll get it in there for you. That assumes that you don't want to mess with the format I used in there, or possibly have a lot to add or something. Lemme know -Deadguy71 19:39, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Sounds good, but FYI, I'm got everything I have up there! Though I guess I could bribe Weyland with more Scout pep files, hm.. Vrogy 21:00, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Your tables.. I cannot deal with your tables. Tables are evil. Besides, wikipedia has easy pseudo-table tags. :) Vrogy 20:33, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Well, to start with, take a look at the example a bit earlier on this talk page. I think there's a.. here: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Tips_and_tricks_FAQ The TOC looks great, we just need a header image over on the right side to make it look really good. I might work on something in a while, been busy with modeling lately :D Vrogy 02:26, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Good call.. Great Page. I see how it works.. if it works for you, I'm going to go ahead and do it. I WONDERED what all that Hocus-Pocus was around the images and text.. lol. I sure wish there was an "Find/Replace" function on here because this might take awhile. (Find: "" replace with "|-") I might just do it in Notepad and then paste it back into here. No time right now.. but soon.. maybe Tuesday? Deadguy71 03:36, 25 May 2008 (UTC) =How to take Halo 3 Reference Pics= Just thought I'd add this to help out the folks that have asked me about how to take the best Halo 3 pics for the wiki. Your Xbox LIVE account must be linked to Bungie's site in-order for the screenshots to get saved, so that MUST come first. Go to Bungie.net and Sign-in in the upper right corner.. once you've linked your accounts, you no longer need to be signed-in DURING your picture taking.. you'd just need to sign-in to go get the pics. You have to be online when you take the shots for them to upload. In the Halo 3 theater. If you press the "X" button while watching a film, the camera controls pop up.. Leave them on! They won't show-up in the pics. Move to the left-most option.. that's the screenshot button. Get your camera "unattached" by pressing "Y" and pull the Right trigger to speed-up time, and release it to stop "time" and then float around and take pics. The Left-Trigger will speed up your camera's movements. If you click the right-thumbstick you will Zoom-in.. This allows you to take closeups without too much warping.. it's like a wide-angle lens. However, always remember that the center of your picture is accurate, and the closer to the edges of your picture you get, the more warped the image becomes.. but it's not enough warpage to mess up close-up shots. If you don't use the zoom, and get too close to your target, it'll do goofy things to the image. Also, closeups of guns are possible during explosions that throw them into the air.. that way the model is temporarily not completely solid, and the bounding box is different. Always try to include reference points in your pics.. so someone knows if your pic is taken at an angle, or how deep dents are, etc.. Just something recognizable in the pics, like maybe a distinctive button or something.. Just get a few that include the "landmark features" so that you CAN get closer because your pics will be more recognizable. Go to Bungie.net then click on the "halo 3" option under your sign-in information in the upper right corner... then choose "screenshots", and you'll find the last 34 shots you've taken.. click on one of them and you'll get a medium-sized image.. click on THAT image, and you'll download a super-sized version of the image. Personally, I take 30 shots, download them through bungie.net, and then go back to my xbox, start up Halo 3 and erase the screenshots.. (go to "settings".. "Screenshots" and then press "X", press up, press "A", then press up and press "A" again.. (following onscreen prompts). you can do it quickly though and even though it's not showing the shots as you delete them, it's still doing it. I like to use forge because I can control the situation better, for Spartan Ref pics, but be sure to turn-off the "teams" gametype.. Pics in team games are either all blue, or all red.. For anything else, I prefer Campaign because the better quality models are there. Ideally you want to choose a level that has the stuff you're looking for, right near the beginning of the level, or level section. You need to get your character kinda' NEAR the thing you want to photograph, but that's it... in theater you can fly around quite a bit. If it's a weapon, your best bet is to grab the weapon, and then look down and grenade yourself to death.. that way your weapon goes flying, and in theater, you can see it from all sides, plus partially fly through it to see specal surface angles and stuff you sometimes wouldn't notice in a regular set of pics. (Look at the assault rifle ref pics for an example). On a character (like the Brute Cheiftain), get a few shots that show front/back/side/top, WHILE THEY ARE ALIVE. Then pick a part of the armor and focus on all sides of that single piece.. then move to the next piece. If they have a gun on their back, you need to get them to take it off in the game. You can take death shots after the live shots, but sometimes the costumes change a bit (helmets slide around, all kinds of stuff). Remember.. you can take up to 50 pictures, but only the LAST 34 or so will get uploaded. Personally, I try to count my shots and stop after 30.. it won't tell you when you've passed the 34 point, and you're likely to lose some pics unless you keep track. I've sometimes found the best pics ever, just as I hit 34.. that sucks because you have to leave the film in-order to delete extra pics.. But at least you can take another few pics before you reach the 50 limit.. Just be sure to download the 34 pics before taking those extra shots (to reach 50).. that way you won't have to leave the film until you hit the 50. Download the pics, then clear the pics off your guy (on your xbox, because you can't delete pics online). Hope that helps, I'll certainly be glad for the assistance on here. If you have further questions, or this section isn't clear, don't hesitate to ask me (preferrably through a 405th PM to "Deadguy"). Deadguy71 13:37, 25 May 2008 (UTC)